Grade 3 Class Z Gintokisensei!
by Kisaragi Naoto
Summary: Lesson 1:Watch out! Natural-perm haired teacher is a dangerous person!  Hijikata Toushiro akan menyesali sikapnya pada pemuda berambut keriting-alami itu -wali kelasnya yang baru-.


**3-**_**Nen**_** Z-**_**Gumi**_** Gintoki-**_**sensei**_**!**

**Kisaragi Naoto**

**Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi.**

**3-**_**Nen**_** Z-**_**Gumi**_** Gintoki-**_**sensei**_**! © Kisaragi Naoto.**

.

.

.

Rated: **M** (For mature, of course).

Warning: _Shounen-ai_ (and of course _yaoi_), Alternative Universe (AU), miss typo, Out Of Chara (OOC).

.

.

.

**Don't like don't read!**

I've warned you!

.

.

.

**3-**_**Nen**_** Z-**_**Gumi**_** Gintoki-**_**sensei**_**!**

**Lesson I: Watch out! Natural-perm haired teacher is a dangerous person!**

_._

_._

_._

"_Selamat pagi, semuanya. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian yang baru. Salam kenal!" Ujarnya dengan penuh semangat._

_._

_Seketika kelas menjadi gaduh._

_Sepersekian detik pula, kelas menjadi sunyi senyap._

_Satu pertanyaan pun di lontarkan._

_._

"_Maaf, anda siapa? Siapa anda? Lalu, saya siapa?"_

… _Eh? Itu masuk tiga pertanyaan, bukan?_

_._

_._

_._

Beku.

Pria berambut silver itu membeku di depan kelas. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang amat dipaksakan.

"… Apa aku belum memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Semua murid yang berada dalam kelas itu pun mengangguk. Pria itu terbatuk-batuk, berusaha menstabilkan suaranya.

"Ah… Masa?" tanyanya tak percaya. Seorang gadis bermata biru langit pun mengacungkan tangannya.

"Apa _sensei_ perlu bukti, _aru_? Shinpachi punya rekaman CCTV-nya lho!" ujarnya dengan riang. Murid-murid yang lain kembali mengangguk.

'_Benar-benar sekolah elit. Bahkan dalam kelas pun ada CCTV segala._' Pikir sang pria bersurai _silver_.

"Ehem, baiklah. Kalau begitu kita ulangi saja dari awal."

Jeda.

"Namaku Sakata Gintoki, 20 tahun. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, 3-Z. Mohon bantuannya."

.

.

.

Namanya Sakata Gintoki, 20 tahun, wali kelas 3-Z yang baru.

Kau pasti mengira aku tak memikirkan umurnya, ya? Salah besar. Biar ku jelaskan.

Sewaktu ia SMP dan SMA dulu, ia mengikuti program akselerasi dua tahun. Ia lulus SMA pada usia 15 tahun. Sungguh tak masuk akal.

"Fuh, bilang saja kalau kau iri, bocah _Fujoshi_!"

... Lupakan saja ocehan si _Natural-perm_ itu.

Tidak hanya umurnya yang tergolong sangat muda itu, jabatan yang ia pegang pun tak kalah membuat orang-orang berdecak kagum padanya. Jabatan Wakil Kepala Sekolah, ia raih dalam kurun waktu setengah tahun.

Sebenarnya banyak sekali hal yang membuat orang-orang kagum padanya, hanya saja… Masalah penampilan memang mengubah cara pandang seseorang.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa pemuda berambut _silver_ itu adalah gur- wakil kepala sekolah? Tampangnya saja seperti anak SMA yang selalu masuk daftar _black list_ guru, mana mungkin dia gurunya kan?

Belum lagi soal penampilannya yang (_bisa dikatakan_) niat tidak niat itu.

Mana ada guru yang mengajar dengan mengenakan sandal Swal(beep)low? Hey, pakaian yang ia kenakan sih boleh-boleh saja untuk mengajar. Kemeja berwarna abu-abu dengan paduan jas putih itu serasi, bukan? Oh, tentu saja! Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan, kenapa harus sandal Swal(beep)low? Swal(beep)low berwarna _pink_ yang sudah jelas sangat tidak cocok!

"Berhenti membawa-bawa merek sandal favoritku, bocah _Fujoshi_! Lagipula, cocok maupun tidak cocok, Gin-_san_ yang tampan ini takkan kalah keren daripada si Gorilla itu!"

… Omong-omong, memangnya ada sandal Swal(beep)low yang berwarna _pink_?

Lupakan saja.

Intinya, banyak orang yang tidak percaya bahwa pemuda berambut keriting alami itu menjabat sebagai gur- wakil kepala sekolah, yang kini menjadi wali kelas 3-Z.

Bahkan murid-murid kelas 3-Z pun tak percaya bahwa wali kelas mereka adalah seorang guru.

.

.

.

Sakata Gintoki mengerutkan keningnya begitu ia melihat kondisi kelas yang begitu memprihatinkan.

Lantai kelas yang beralas tatami kusam, jendela kelas yang pecah-pecah, dan kaki-kaki meja yang sudah rapuh. Kelas…? Apakah ini kelas?

"Oi oi, ku rasa Gintama tidak akan membuat episode _crossover_ dengan _anime_ Baka To(beep). Kau jangan membuat seenaknya, bocah _Fujoshi_!"

… Ya, kalian pasti tahu itu _anime_ apa.

"Uh, maaf. Sepertinya aku salah masuk kelas." Ujar Gintoki sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'_Cih, kenapa aku mendapat kelas yang keterbelakangan begini?_' rutuk Gintoki.

Seorang pemuda bermata empat pun mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh, kau tidak salah masuk kelas, _Sensei_. Ini _memang_ kelas 3-Z." kata pemuda itu sambil menatap Gintoki dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut. Tentunya, hal ini membuat Gintoki agak risih. Terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang berkedut-kedut itu.

"Oh begitu ya." Gintoki tertawa datar.

…

…

…

Hening.

Gintoki segera menyudahi tawa datarnya itu. Ia pun berdeham-deham kecil.

"Uh, bagaimana kalau kita adakan perkenalan diri? Aku ingin mengenal kalian lebih dalam." Ujar Gintoki sambil membuka buku absen berwarna biru yang berada di pojok mejanya. Suasana kelas pun agak gaduh.

Seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam pun berdiri.

"_Sensei_, apa saja yang harus di perkenalkan?" Pertanyaan yang konyol. Tapi, maklum saja. Mereka kan sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, tepatnya, saat pertama kali mereka duduk di bangku kelas akhir itu.

'_Hm, penampilannya seperti tukang urut keliling yang tidak laku di dekat apartemenku._' Pikir Gintoki.

"Terserah. Mau curhat, mau menceritakan hobby, pengalaman, atau apapun, terserah. Bahkan, mau memperkenalkan silsilah keluarga kalian pun boleh." Jawab Gintoki dengan nada malas sambil membuka sebungkus permen lollipop strawberry yang baru saja ia ambil dari saku jasnya.

.

.

.

"Hmph, dimulai dari jabatan pengurus kelas dulu ya." Gintoki melihat daftar nama pengurus kelas.

"Ya, dimulai dari ketua kelas, Kondou Isao."

Seorang laki-laki berkulit hitam kecoklatan pun berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju ke depan kelas. Rambutnya yang jabrik serta postur badannya yang tinggi itu membuat Gintoki bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

'_Dia ini ketua kelas atau preman yang suka memalak di kota sebelah, sih?_'

Kondou Isao pun membungkuk, memberi hormat kepada teman-temannya.

"Namaku Kondou Isao! Umurku 18 tahun. Hobby-ku itu mengamati seseorang yang sangat kusukai di kelas ini. Dia adalah Otae-_san_!" Ia menunjuk seorang gadis berambut cokelat hangat yang dikuncir kuda. Gadis yang awalnya tersenyum itu, kini, melempari Kondou dengan peralatan tulisnya. Mulai dari pensil, penghapus, buku, bahkan meja yang anehnya membuat si target (baca: Kondou) merasa senang.

'_Masochist…?'_ Gintoki mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aduh, Otae-_san_! Kau tak perlu sekejam itu untuk menutupi rasa malumu! Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku, ya kan, Otae-_san_?" dan ia pun mengerling. Seketika, _background_ berganti menjadi buih-buih dengan efek bling-bling.

… Duh, ember mana ember.

"_Mou_, Kondou-_san_. Sepertinya matamu kelilipan sesuatu, deh. Mau ku tusuk dengan bambu?" tanya gadis itu, lengkap dengan senyuman manis yang menggantung di bibirnya.

"Ah, tidak! Tidak mau! Lebih baik di tusuk dengan panah cintamu, Otae-_san_! " pemuda berwajah jelmaan gorilla itu pun bergulung-gulung-ria di lantai. Gintoki menghela napas.

'_Cinta masa muda.'_ Pikir Gintoki.

"Yah, kau bisa melanjutkan gombalanmu nanti, Gorilla." Gintoki membuka buku absennya lagi. Duh, sudah cukup menahan mual melihat gombalan si Gorilla itu. Gorilla masochist, tambahkan itu.

"Yak selanjutnya, wakil ket-"

"Ano, _sensei_."

… Ah di potong. Gintoki menatap pelaku interupsinya. Seorang pemuda berambut _caramel_ dengan iris mata yang berwarna semerah darah.

"_Fuku-chou_ sialan itu belum datang, kau bisa menunda gilirannya." Ujarnya tanpa ekspresi.

'… _Fukuchou sialan, katanya? Wao, sadis sekali.'_

"Oh begitu… Baiklah. Selanjutnya, bendahara 1 kelas, Shimura O-" Gintoki mengerutkan keningnya. Ini… Bukannya nama ini…

"O-Otae?" Gintoki melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat hangat pun maju ke depan kelas. Tak lupa ia membungkukkan badan untuk memberi penghormatan pada teman-temannya dan sang wali kelas baru.

"_Mou_, namaku Shimura Otae. 17 tahun. Hobby-ku…" Belum sempat Otae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, manusia gorilla tadi pun memotongnya.

"Memperhatikan Isao-_kuuun_! Kyaaa! Isao-_kun_, aku cinta padamu!" seru si gori- Kondou dengan penuh semangat.

…

…

…

Hening.

Otae mengulum senyuman nan manis di bibirnya. Di tangannya sudah tergenggam berbagai macam alat tulis. Mulai dari pensil, pulpen, jangka, dan bahkan yang lebih aneh lagi, ada cambuk. Ha?

Dan dimulailah konser pilu Kondou Isao.

Gintoki memijat keningnya dengan pasrah. Sudah cukup dengan Kondou Isao yang membuatnya mual. Sekarang Shimura Otae yang membuatnya merinding tak karuan.

'_Dia… Sadis. Wanita gorilla yang sadis.'_

.

.

.

"Shimura, kau boleh kembali ke habit- tempatmu. Selanjutnya, wakil bendahara 2, Shi-" alis Gintoki pun bertautan.

"Shimura Shinpachi?" lanjutnya dengan nada bingung. Pemuda bermata empat yang duduk di pojok kelas itu pun berdiri dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Sambil tersenyum ramah, ia pun membungkukkan badan.

"Namaku Shimura Shinpachi, 16 tahun. Salam ken-"

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu, bocah Shimura!" seru Gintoki. Shinpachi pun menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau dan wanita gori- Shimura Otae itu kakak beradik?" tanya Gintoki. Shinpachi tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya."

'_Oh, masih ada yang normal.'_ Batin Gintoki.

"Oh begitu… Baiklah, kembali ke tempatmu. Selanjutnya, sekretaris 1, Okita Sougo." Pemuda beriris darah pun maju ke depan kelas. Tanpa ada acara memberi salam. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat datar.

"Hmph, namaku Okita Sougo. Berhubung impianku adalah membunuh _Fuku-chou_ sialan, aku mempunyai daftar hobby yang berbeda dari yang lain. Hobby-ku yang pertama itu menyiksa _Fuku-chou_ sialan. Hobby-ku yang lain, melihat reaksi _Fuku-chou_ yang sedang tersiksa. Hobby-ku yang lain lagi, menindas _Fuku-chou_. Hobby-ku yang lainnya lagi-" dan Gintoki sudah bisa menarik satu kesimpulan.

'_S-SADIS!'_

…

…

…

30 menit kemudian.

"Dan hobby-ku yang terakhir adalah memasukkan jangka ke dalam jas sekolah _Fuku-chou_!" dan ia pun menutup daftar hobby super panjang itu dengan seringaian sadis yang menaungi wajahnya.

… Sudah?

Suasana kelas pun hening. Murid-murid menatap bocah bersurai _caramel_ itu dengan pandangan kosong; seakan mengatakan bahwa jiwa mereka sudah terhanyut banjir dari 30 menit yang lalu.

Mendengar Okita yang menjabarkan hobby-hobby sadisnya itu, lebih buruk daripada melihat Kondou Isao yang sudah operasi plastik dan mendirikan _boyband_ yang beranggotakan tujuh personil; termasuk dirinya.

Mungkin _boyband_ tersebut akan diberi nama '_XO-U :*_', yang artinya '_Xtra Ordinary- Unyu :*_'. Tunggu dulu, itu kenapa memakai _emoticon_ segala?

Gintoki menyingkirkan majalah favoritnya yang menutupi wajahnya. Sepertinya ia ketiduran tadi. Terlihat dari cairan bening yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Mengelap cairan itu, Gintoki pun bertanya, "Sudah selesai, Souichiro-_kun_?"

"Sougo, _desu_." Koreksi Sougo.

"Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu, Yagami Souichiro-_kun_." Ujar Gintoki dengan malas.

"Sougo, _desu_." Koreksi Sougo, lagi.

.

.

.

"Berikutnya, sekretaris 2, Yato Kagura."

Seorang gadis bertampang _Chinese_ pun maju ke depan kelas. Wajahnya sangat imut untuk ukuran siswi bangku akhir.

"Namaku Yato Kagura! Hobby-ku itu memakan sukonbu! Hobby-ku yang lain itu makan udon, makan cake, makan sup miso, makan-" dan Kagura pun terus mengoceh. Gintoki menunduk lemas.

'_Ini hobby apa busung lapar…?'_

"Err… Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu." Perintah Gintoki dengan nada malas. Kagura menatapnya kesal. Hey, dia sedang memperkenalkan diri! Kenapa wali kelasnya ini langsung memotongnya?

"Bukan seperti itu caranya memperlakukan seorang _lady_, _aru_! _Sensei_ tidak sopan!" seru Kagura. Gintoki menatapnya.

"Haaah?" dan ekspresi wajah Gintoki pun membuat siswa-siswa kontan memegang sepatu masing-masing. Bersabar untuk tidak menyambit- menimpuk wali kelas baru mereka.

**CKREK.**

Tiba-tiba saja kenop pintu kelas berputar. Baik siswa maupun sang wali kelas pun terdiam.

**KRIET.**

Pintu kelas pun terbuka. Perlahan terlihat siluet seorang pemuda dengan postur yang cukup tinggi, berdiri dengan tegap sempurna di ambang pintu.

.

.

.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menatap Gintoki dari atas ke bawah secara cermat. Wajahnya datar; tanpa ekspresi. Tiap kali melihat ke atas (ke wajah Gintoki), entah kenapa membuat alisnya selalu bertemu satu sama lain.

Iris onyx itu seolah mengatakan, "Rambutmu seperti rambut kakekku sewaktu ia hidup dulu".

Ah… Rasanya seperti sedang bernostalgia.

… Tentu saja itu bohong. Apanya yang bernostalgia?

Kembali ke naskah.

… Mungkin memang benar, ada yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, ada juga benci pada pandangan pertama.

"Kau siapa?" tanya pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu dengan ketus. Gintoki menyipitkan matanya.

'_Tidak sopan.'_

"Aku wali kelas 3-Z yang baru, Sakata-"

"Di mana _dia_?" tanya pemuda itu, lagi.

Wah, dipotong tuh.

"Dia…?" ulang Gintoki.

Okita Sougo pun berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu. Wajahnya tak kalah datar dari si _onyx_, namun terkesan lebih dingin.

"Ah, ternyata memang Hijikata-_san_ ya."

Jeda.

"Sougo," balasnya.

"Hm… Ternyata kau masih peduli pada_nya_ ya, Hijikata-_san_." Gumam Sougo sarkatis. Pemuda yang di panggil Hijikata itu terdiam.

Gintoki pun melirik keduanya.

'_Hijikata…? Oh, dia kan-'_ Gintoki kembali mengingat daftar nama pengurus kelas.

"Souichiro-_kun_, kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu. Dan kau," Gintoki melirik si _Onyx_.

"Kau, perkenalkan dirimu, wakil ketua kelas."

.

.

.

Namanya Hijikata Toushiro, 17 tahun. Menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas.

Sejak awal bertemu dengan si pria berambut keriting alami tersebut, ia sudah membencinya. Entah hal apa yang ia benci, tak tahu.

Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sejak awal bertemu dengan Hijikata, Gintoki juga membenci muridnya itu. Entah apa yang ia benci. Mungkin karena sikap Hijikata yang tak sopan padanya sewaktu mereka pertama kali bertemu. Yah, tidak tahu.

.

.

.

"Ah, capek sekali deh! Bikin stress saja." Gumam Gintoki sekeluarnya dari ruang ajarnya.

Yah bagaimana tidak stress?

Murid didiknya membuatnnya terus mengerutkan kening dari awal hingga akhir. Apalagi melihat daftar nama pengurus kelasnya… Uh, membuatnya ingin terjun ke palung laut terdalam di dunia.

Ada yang sadis, masochist… Mungkin cocok untuk teman bermain S&M-nya.

Ada yang mirip gorilla, bahkan ada juga yang menderita busung lapar namun tak tampak. Duh…

Tapi yang paling membuat Gintoki jengkel bukan main adalah si wakil ketua kelas itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hijikata Toushiro? Dari awal masuk saja sudah terlambat, membuatnya ingin sekali membenturkan kepala si Hijikata itu ke tembok hingga pecah, lalu ia akan melakukan _seppuku_ seperti tradisi zaman dulu.

Pantas saja si sadis, Okita Sougo, memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Fuku-chou _sialan'.

Saat Gintoki sedang banyak pikiran, biasanya ia akan pergi ke atap sekolah untuk melepaskan semua kekesalannya. Maka ia pun ke atap sekolah. Namun, ketika ia membuka pintu atap sekolah, ia melihat_nya_.

Hijikata Toushiro, orang yang akan ia temui paling akhir ketika akan terjadi kiamat.

"Huh?" gumam Gintoki tak sadar.

Hijikata Toushiro sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya. Menyelipkannya di antara himpitan bibir tipisnya dan mengambil _lighter_ berbentuk botol kuning kecil.

…

'_Merokok…?'_ pikir Gintoki.

Ini sih sudah keterlaluan! Sudah cukup dengan sikapnya yang tak tahu sopan santun tadi! Sekarang dia merokok? Apa-apaan sih. Apa benar dia ini wakil ketua kelas?

"Sejak kapan di sekolah ini ada aturan yang memperbolehkan siswa merokok, hah?" tanya Gintoki yang berdiri tepat di belakang Hijikata. Hijikata menghembuskan kepulan asap dari bibirnya. Ia pun menatap Gintoki dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata, _"Menyingkir. Kau membuat mataku iritasi"._

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Hijiakata ketus. Gintoki mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sedang PMS ya?" Gintoki pun balik bertanya dengan nada yang mengejek. Hijikata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tch, bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini." Ujar Hijikata sembari mengambil batang rokok yang tinggal setengah di bibirnya.

"Apa begitu sikapmu pada guru, hah?" Gintoki sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Nada bicaranya pun naik satu oktaf.

"Kubilang itu bukan urusanmu! Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Kau ini!" Spontan, Gintoki menarik kerah baju depan Hijikata dengan kasar yang otomatis membuat Hijikata membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Gintoki. Wajah yang bisa membuatnya alergi mendadak.

"Kh, lepaskan aku, dasar bodoh!" seru Hijikata sambil menyikut perut Gintoki dengan kasar. Membuat Gintoki jatuh terjerembap akibat ulahnya.

Habis sudah kesabaran Gintoki.

Ia pun berdiri dan menarik lengan Hijikata secara kasar. Menariknya ke arah tembok dekat pintu masuk dan menghempaskannya ke tembok tersebut hingga punggung Hijikata membentur tembok itu dengan keras.

"…" Hijikata tidak memberikan respon yang berarti. Hanya mengernyitkan wajahnya sambil berusaha berdiri. Gintoki menarik seringaian dari sudut bibirnya. Cepat-cepat ia tahan pergerakan Hijikata dengan mengapit kedua sisi kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kontan saja, Hijikata mengadahkan kepalanya; berusaha untuk memberikan _death glare_ terbaik kepada si kepala _silver_ itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Hijikata, lengkap dengan _death glare_. Gintoki tersenyum sadis. Perlahan, ia memperkecil jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Hijikata. Refleks, Hijikata membuang mukanya. Wajahnya di penuhi semburat merah yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Namun, sepertinya Gintoki tidak peduli. Ia meraih dagu Hijikata dan membuat yang bersangkutan terpaksa menatap wajahnya. Ia pun menutup jarak di antara mereka.

"…!" Hijikata membulatkan kedua matanya. Shock.

Gintoki sedang menciumnya. Hanya kecupan sesaat, namun membuat batin Hijikata berguncang hebat. Gintoki menarik kembali wajahnya dan mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan murid yang ia benci itu.

"Hmph, kenapa kau kaget begitu?" tanya Gintoki. Satu kepalan tangan pun dilayangkan ke arah pipi kanan Gintoki, yang dengan cepat ditangkisnya. Hijikata mendecih pelan. Gintoki pun menyeringai lebar.

"Apa kau _menikmatinya_?"

Pemuda beriris onyx itu bungkam. Memalingkan wajahnya dan menutupinya dengan sebelah tangan. Namun, tampak begitu jelas semburat merah yang mewarnai seluruh wajahnya.

'_Ya, dia menikmatinya.'_

"Kau cukup menikmati saja, Oogushi-_kun_." Lanjut Gintoki dengan seduktif. Tentunya hal ini membuat Hijikata merinding dan (_mungkin_) akan menyesali sikapnya pada si wali kelas baru yang ternyata ber-_type_ sadis itu.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

.

Geez, ini apaan.

Bisa-bisanya kepikiran kayak ginian waktu ulangan -_-.

Oke, lupakan deh.

Yosh, review di persilahkan…


End file.
